Tantalizing
by Gilly Bean2
Summary: CharlieHermione, Challenge fic Take a word, and make a story. Hermione spends a day in the sun. My word was Tantalizing. One shot drabble.


**_Fic: Tantalizing, Hermione/Charlie, G_**  
Title: Tantalizing  
Author: Gilly

Word Count: 672- One Shot, Drabble  
Pairing/s: Charlie/Hermione, implied Harry/Ginny  
Rating: G  
Warnings: Fluffiness  
AN: This was done in response to the A-Z Challenge at **booksfreckles**. My word was Tantalizing :)

Her flesh was searingly hot. Sweat trickled down her back, pooling at the small of her back before dripping off towards her hips. Long thick chestnut colored hair was pulled back into a loose bun on top of her head, but a few errant curls slipped loose to cling to the perspiration on her forehead, neck, and shoulders. Hermione moaned softly as she writhed on the ground. No matter what she did, it was too much, too hot.

She had been laying in her modest bathing suit for over an hour now in the shade, but it proved no relief from the heat, just from the burning rays of the sun. In front of her was a small pond with a small beach like area. In the pond, ducks floated serenely, cat tails grew around the edges, and three of the Weasley children plus one Potter added in for the heck of it. They were, of course, terrorizing the poor ducks.

Hermione shifted again and pulled her luke warm water bottle against her forehead, but still found no relief. The pond looked tantalizing, but Hermione just couldn't bring herself to expend the energy needed to stand and walk into the water. Not to mention the burn she'd suffer for being in the sun, because she just knew that once she got into the water, she'd not get out for hours.

She took a moment to glance at the well worn path that cut through the weeds back up to the Burrow. It was still empty. With a tired sigh, she simply turned back towards the pond. It was only a matter of time before he would show up, and in the mean time, she'd sit here uncomfortably trying to read a book.  
Shifting again on the blanket, she tried hard to find a more comfortable position, but to her dismay, the magical cure all position didn't come to her. She seriously doubted one even existed, but that didn't stop her from shifting every few seconds to look for it.

Hermione finally settled in sitting up with her body leaning forward, which arched her back just slightly. Her attention was brought up from the book for a moment at a particularly loud squeal in the water. The four were currently battering a beach ball over a conjured net in the water, and spending more time trying to dunk their team mates. As her gaze was on the pond, she didn't hear or see the stocky red head make his way through the path, and down towards the pond. It wasn't until the youngest child squealed, "Daddy!" that Hermione turned to look.

Her gaze was drawn to Charlie Weasley's bare tanned chest, and the dragon tail portion of his tattoo that was curled around his waist, and down to his flat abdomen before disappearing into his shorts. Now that was a tantalizing image.

Charlie came up to her and sat down behind her, with his legs splayed on both sides of her. After propping himself up, he used one hand to pull her back against him. The same hand drifted down to her swollen belly, and rubbed it as he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Oh, Charlie Weasley, don't. I'm disgusting and sweaty and gross." Hermione's voice was soft as she looked over her shoulder at her husband of almost a decade now.

"Oh, Hermione Weasley, I don't care. How's my little boy today?" His voice was equally soft and somewhat teasing as he talked to her, his voice brushing just against her ear, blowing warm air at it.

"Active. And I still say this one's a girl."

"Weasley history and our own record are stacked against you, love. Come on; join the kids in the water."

Hermione groaned, but Charlie was able to convince her into the water where his two sons, one nephew and his only niece were all playing. Their two boys, Jared, 8, and Jaden, 6, were playing with Lily and Devin, Bill's son and Ginny and Harry's daughter.

fin


End file.
